User blog:Cassie Moats/Nixel Nightmares
This is from my DA page. in this story, all of the younger Mixels (and Kraw) had Nixel nightmares and went to there Mixel brothers/friends for comfort. and Flurr himself had a nightmare but it wasn't mentioned in the story because knowing Slumbo and Lunk being heavy sleepers Flurr didn't bother waking those lazy Mix monkeys up. and i added my OC's the orphan Mixels to the story. ---- (Nurp was in bed tossing & turning, then he wakes up scared, & goes to Niksput.) Nurp: Niksput?, Niksput? *pokes Niksput* Niksput? Niksput: *wakes up* mmm...ugh, Nurp? Nurp: Nurp had nightmare. Niksput: a nightmare, really little dude? (Nurp nods) Nurp: yes. nightmare had Nixels taking over Mixel world. Niksput: now Nurp, you know Nixels can't stand a chance against us Mixels. Nurp: really? Niksput: really. we can Mix & Max. they can't. Nurp: thanks Niksput. Niksput: you're welcome little dude. now get some sleep. (Nurp gets in Niksput's bed and falls asleep sense he's safer with him then Niksput looks at Nurp and smiles as he puts his arm around the baby and goes back to sleep, in the Mine where the Cragsters live Shuff was tossing & turning in his bed. and then he wakes up clutching his doll version of a teddy butterfly and goes to Seismo as he's more understandable than Krader) Shuff: Seismo, Seismo, SEISMO! Seismo: wha? wha? Shuff? what you doing up? it late/ Shuff: I had nightmare. Seismo: nightmare? Shuff: yeah. my nightmare had Nixels destroying rocks. Seismo: *laughs* Nixles can't even lift boulder wall, let alone destroy rocks. Shuff: thanks for telling me that Seismo. Seismo: you're welcome Shuff. now night-night. (Shuff is later shown by Seismo's feet and Seismo looks and justs raises his eyebrow) Shuff: night-night Seismo. (smiles a little & covers Shuff up. and the two Cragster brothers fall asleep, in the Swamplands Torts had just woke up and is show sitting around his room crying and Glurt rushes into Torts room after sensing something was wrong with him) Torts: oh Glurt, I had a bad nightmare. Glurt: hmm? Torts: the Nixels cleaned up our swampland in the worst way. Glurt: *panting* Nixles? in our Swampland? *laughs* Torts: *chuckles* yeah it is rather silly. can you keep me company tonight Glurt? (Glurt rubs up against Torts & lays beside him.) Torts: i'll take that as a yes (Torts lay back down in bed with Glurt next to him. and he and his dog like brother falls asleep, in Farmlands the Flexers, Fang Gang, and Spikels were having a sleepover camp out all of them were asleep except for Gobba who was doing last minute Totem carving when he hears the sound of weeping over at the camp sight) Gobba: hmmm? *heads over to the campsite* what's wrong guys? *sees the others asleep but only sees Kraw was the one weeping* Kraw? Kraw: *sees Gobba* oh hi Gobba Gobba: Kraw, what's wrong? Kraw: oh Gobba, I had a bad dream. Gobba: really? Kraw: the Nixels took away our Cubits, so we can't Mix anymore. Gobba: aw don't worry Kraw. even if they took away our Cubits, they can't use them. Kraw: they can't? Gobba: no. we Mixels are allowed to use the Cubits. Not them. Kraw: thanks Gobba. Gobba: you're welcome buddy, want me to keep you company? Kraw: yeah (Later, Gobba & Kraw kept each other company while they slept, elsewhere we see Meltus clutching his toy pterodactyl and is awake while standing next to Flain's bed) Meltus: Flain...Flain...FLAIN! Flain: what hey huh? Meltus? what're you doing up? Meltus: I can't sleep. I had a bad dream. Flain: a bad dream huh? Meltus: yeah, the Nixels froze our homes from the inside out. Flain: Meltus, there's no way the Nixels gots what it takes to freeze our home. Meltus: they don't? Flain: no. we always fricassee them when they show up. Meltus: thanks for telling me that Flain. I feel better. *sneezes* Flain: you're welcome & bless you. (Meltus gets in Flain's bed) Meltus: good night Flain. Flain: good night Meltus. (In Mixel Park there was a big Wiztastics camping tent were Mesmo was helping Magnifo trying to get his magic tricks right but of course it fails) Mesmo: i better check up on Wizwuz (Mesmo goes into the sleeping tent to see Wizwuz awake clutching his toy rabbit Hocus) Mesmo: Wizwuz?, what's wrong? Wizwuz: i had a nightmare Mesmo: *stands by his brother's side* what was it about? Wizwuz: the Nixels & Mixels hated our magic acts. Mesmo: aw Wizwuz, you know the Wiztastics motto. Mesmo and Wizwuz: no matter what, always leave them wanting more. Mesmo: that's right. Wizwuz: thanks Mesmo. Mesmo: you're welcome Wizwuz. (Wizwuz & Mesmo went to sleep, while Magnifo tries to get act together. elsewhere in Mountain City Volectro is shown holding onto his stuffed sheep Ampere while going into Teslo's bedroom) Volectro: Teslo, Teslo, Teslo?! Teslo: *woke up with a mini shock* Volectro? what're you doing up? it's late. Volectro: I had a nightmare. Teslo: a Nightmare? Volectro: yeah. the Nixels stole all of our power & we couldn't see a thing. Teslo: *helps Volectro into his bed* there, there Volectro. you know we always have backup power sources. & the Nixels would get shocked if they messed with us. Volectro: smiles thanks for telling me that Teslo. Teslo: you're welcome Volectro. (Teslo and Volectro later falls asleep, unbeknownst to them Flurr was watching the entire thing through Teslo's window and flies to Mixel Park just to see little Snowbelle sitting by the lake) Flurr: Hi Snowbelle. Snowbelle: hi Flurr. Flurr: what are you doing here? Snowbelle: I had a nightmare. Flurr: really? does it have Nixels in it? Snowbelle: yes, they were picking on me because i don't have an ability like my friends/brothers. Flurr: aw Snowbelle, 1 day you will find your ability. Snowbelle: i will? Flurr: sure. & i saw Teslo calm Volectro down because he had a Nixel nightmare. Snowbelle: really? Flurr: really. Snowbelle: *hugs Flurr* thanks Flurr. Flurr: you're welcome Snowbelle. Flurr: do you want me to keep you company? Snowbelle: yes please. (so Snowbelle & Flurr settled down by the lake. as Gardenfield and Steamy watched) Gardenfield: I'm glad Snowbelle has someone besides us to comfort her. Steamy: yeah. me too. (the next morning, nearly all of the Mixels woke up and those Mixels awake were having breakfast the sleeping Mixels woke up later, were talking to the other tribes about their nightmare, & they realize they all had the same Nixel nightmare. so the Mixels went to Nixel HQ, go into Max forms (except the Glowkies who are nocturnal and the orphan mixels who don't have a max cubit), & gave Major Nixel a nightmare he'll never forget.) Category:Blog posts